Condenados a muerte
by Alyh555
Summary: -"Siempre fuiste una idiota y obstinada-". Dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella. -"Que pena, a pesar de todo lo que sufriste no servira de nada-". Solo miraba como todo resultaba negativamente. -"Talvez sea así, pero no dejare que se desate la muerte frente a mis ojos una vez más"-. (Basado en los guardías de FNAF y en la tragedía de este. Los personajes no me pertenecen).
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El peor empleo de todos.**

**_Hola a todos ,espero que se encuentren bien,hoy decidi hacer una historia de five night's at freddy's ya que amo el juego y la historia. Antes de esta historia debo aclarar que los personajes y animatronicos son propiedad de Scott,solo los oc's son de mi propiedad._**

**_(Antes que nada Quiero agradecer a akasuna-no-misha, Tu historia de Player 1 me encanta! Eres mi escritora favorita y tu me das la inpiración en varias historias,te lo agrandezco demasiado! Eres buena escritora sigue asi_**

**_~TheAkemi-san555 :) )_**

**_(Ok ahora si empezamos la historia. :D)_**

**_(P.D:Perdone las faltas de ortografía y las maldiciones y palabras fuertes.)_**

Un joven alrededor de 21 años esperaba nerviosa y emocionadamente las 6:00 a.m, tenia hambre y las pizzas del mini-refrigerador no ayudaban mucho que digamos, al parecer todo marchaba bien,lo tenía todo controlado o eso parecia. Se asomo por las cámaras y noto que seguian ahí los animatronicos, eran las 4:00 a.m solo dos horas mas y acabaria con su nuevo empleo pero en eso se oyen ruidos,el chico revisa con temor las cámaras,revio el show stage y vio que bonnie se habia ido.

-_Mierda!-_ Maldijo en alto y rapidamente reviso la puerta,encendio la luz y vio al conejo morado fuera de la puerta,rápidamente el joven la cerró,miro el reloj solo una hora más,solo una maldita hora má hecho se empezaba a preguntar porque habia tomado este estupido trabajo,el salario no era la mejor paga del mundo,incluso se pregunto porque no eligio ser mesero pero bueno ese trabajo eligio que más daba. Jeremy aquel joven que habia tomado el turno de guardía nocturo en esta pizzería,era lindo,amable,miedoso y gentil...la idea solo de ser metido en un traje de animatronico lo dejaba sin respirar,miraba ansioso el reloj las 5:00 a.m

-_Puedo lograrlo!_\- se dijo animado asi mismo,checo las cámaras y vio a foxy corriendo por los pasillos,el joven dejo la tablet y rápidamente cerro la puerta, 6:00 a.m,lo habia logrado en su primera noche como guardía noctura.

-_En sus caras! Lo he logrado,sobrevivi la noche-_ la emoción de Jeremy era la misma que la un niño de 5 años antes de abrir sus regalos de navidad. Abrio las puertas y salio fuera del establecimiento, llegó a su casa y se quito el uniforme.

-_Fue una noche dura-_ penso el chico castaño,se recosto en su sofá y encendio la televisión,estaba tan exhausto,había sido una noche larga y estaba agradecido por salir con vida. La televisión estaba en las noticias y empezo a escuchar con atención.

**_~Varios asesinatos han sido reportado a la policia de los estados unidos,al parecer un indoviduo llamado Vicent,ex trabajador del conocido Freddy's Family Diner y supuestamente y trabajador de Freddy's Frazzber Pizza es el supuesto asesino,las autoridades aun no están seguras pero seguiran buscando pistas,encontrar al asesino y castigarlo. Aqui el canal de noticias,muy buenas noches~._**

El castaño se quedo pensando acerca de ese supuesto empleado,el nunca escucho de el ni nadie habia comentado sobre el, ¿Sera que el realmente trabajo en guardía nocturno?, ¿El tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de los niños?. Se escucho un knock knock el joven se levanto y abrio la puerta era Mike su amigo que ahora tomaba el turno matutino.

-_Hey Jeremy estas bien amigo,¿Puedo pasar?_-pregunto el chico con gorra.

-_Mike! Adelante,pasa-_ El castaño estaba feliz de verlo,Mike había dado consejos a Jeremy de como iba a ser la noche aya,el era quien se preocupada por él,era su mejor amigo,Mike abrazo al castaño y se sento.

-_Me alegra que estes bien,¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Tuviste problemas con los animatronicos?_\- Cuestiono el chico de la gorra.

-_Hombre! No sabia que eran tan temibles y veloces,foxy y bonnie intentaron atacarme pero pude manejar la situación_\- Dijo dando un trago a un refresco que había tomado de su refrigerador. El chico de gorra le dijo.

-_Oye el me llamo el diciendo que contrató a alguien más_\- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida que le trajo Jeremy.

-_Ese señor esta mal,arriesgando la vida de las personas por un sueldo tan miserable,me da pena el ¿sabes quien es?_\- Pregunto algo melancólico y curioso el castaño.

_-No lose, el solo me dijo que debianos entrenarlo y cuidarlo,es nuevo en la ciudad asi que talvez no tenga casa y debamos hospedarlo_-Dijo el chico de gorra dandole otro sorbo a su bebida,de repente otro knock knock se oyo.

-_Ire yo a abrir-_ Respondio el castaño dejando su bebido sobre una mesa, abrio la puerta y se encontro una chica toma mojada,estaba en manga corta y con shorts,su cabello era largo y rubio y tenia ojos azules. Jeremy se quedo mirandola sorprendido,andaba mudo nisiquiera sabia que decir,entonces la chica hablo.

-_Hola_\- dijo la chica nerviosa y temblando de frío-_Soy Hare Mitsuki, tu debes ser Jeremy Fitzgerald y tu compañero que esta contigo debe ser Mike Schmidt, el me envio aqui con usted,yo soy una de los nuevos guardías-_ La pobre chica temblaba de frío,estaba lloviendo y esa ropa que traía en estos momentos no ayudaba en la situación, Mike viendo a su compañero inmovil se acerco a la puerta y vio a la muchacha,era una chica de 16 años,por su cara estaba asustaba y no conocia nada alrededor de su entorno,el chico de la gorra respondío.

-_Así que tu eres la nueva guardía bien pues eres bienvenida, deberias pasar y cambiarte ya que afuera esta frío y lluvioso,podras cambiarte y darte una ducha,despues hablaremos sobre el trabajo-_ respondió el chico de gorra,al ver que el castaño no reaccionara lo sacudio y este reacciono atontado.

-_Oh asi que eres la nueva guardía...porfavor pasa y sientate cómoda-_le respondio el castaño y la paso a su casa, la chica temblaba de frío,estaba cansada por lo que se veia,apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. Mike y Jeremy la vieron,como es que el la pudo aver contratado,la chica sin duda debio aver elegido ser mesera o paqueterita de tiendas pero que más se le podía hacer.

-_Bien dejaremos que tomes un baño y mañana te explicaremos todo-_respondio el chico de gorra,seguido del castaño que le venía con unas ropas en sus manos,la chica se quedo mirando a las ropas y pregunto timidamente -¿_Para quien son las ropas?_ Mike intentaba aguantarse de la risa,mientra que Jeremy se sonrojo un poco y respondio. -_Creo que seria ilógioco volverte a ponera misma ropa mojada asi que quiero que uses esta mientras tu ropa se seca-_ el castaño miro a la rubia que aun temblaba de frío tomo las ropa,agradecio y se fue a bañar. Mike y Jeremy se miraron preocupados,¿Estaban seguros que ella podría sobrevivir a lo que ellos llamas invierno?, ¿Qué tal si terminabá en un traje de animatronico?, por ahora tenía que preocuparse en enseñarle todo lo posible para que ella pudiese sobrevivir...por ahora...

**_Hasta aquí termina mi primer episodio,lamento las faltas de ortografía y que sea corto el capítulo,espero subir a menudo y hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

**_~Saludos TheAkemi-san555_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: El nuevo aprendiz_**

**_(Hola a todos! Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia y me gusto volverlos a leer :D, estoy tan feliz con esta historia,tengo demasiadas ideas para ella solo que planeo como ponerlas ^^)_**

**_(DEBO ACLARAR QUE LOS GUARDÍAS Y ANIMATRONICOS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON DE SCOTT, SOLO LOS OC'S SON MIOS!)_**

**_(P.D: Perdones las faltas de ortografía y las palabras fuertes)_**

**_(P.D 2:ANTIALPHAS H: enserio cuando vi tu comentario y vi que te gusto me queda realmente sorprendida! Me alegra que te guste! Y cuidate amigo :)_**

**_~TheAkemi-san555)_**

**_(Y ahora si comenzamos con el segundo capítulo! :) )_**

Los dos jovenes guardías de seguridad estaban realmente sorprendido,una chica...ella era una chica!, como es que podrían mantenerla a salvo? Ninguno de ellos tenia tanta experiencia sobre los animatronicos o sobre los accidentes que pasaron ahi,pero ahora que más daba solo debia enseñarle todo lo que sabes a la muy asustada adolescente. Se escucharon pasos y ambos guardías voltearon, la pequeña adolescente llevaba la ropa de Jeremy, le quedaba grande las prendas,tuvo que doblarse las mangas para que no taparan sus manos,la camisa le llegaba mas abajo de la cadera, ella insitio en ponerse su short ya que no estaba tan duda ella era algo baja pero por ahora eso era lo que tenían para darle y ella se conformaba. Jeremy se le quedo mirando,se veia tan tierna,como una pequeña niña linda y sonriente que jugaba a los disfraces,Mike habia termiando su bebida, vio la hora, el ya debia estar en su casa,su novia estaría muy preocupada por el si no regresaba a tiempo.

_-Es hora de irme,si no regreso Doll se preocupara por mi-_ el chico de gorra se levanto del sófa, saludo de puño al castaño,a la rubia de mano y se fue. Gran silencio reino la habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevia decir palabra alguna, el reloj marcaba las 7:00, ya amanecía, el castaño harto del silencio boztezo y dijo.

-_O-oye creo que deberias descanzar un poco, hace poco acabas de llegar y necesitas descanzar-_ Dijo el castaño seguido de un bostezo. La rubia lo miro,el chico andaba cansado,sus ojeras se notaban demasiado y sus bostezos eran frecuentes,había escuchado rumores sobre el restaurant,niños desaparecidos y asesinados,¿Porque en una pizzeria infantil? ¿Qué habian hecho esos niños para merecer algo así?. Esos rumores llenaban su cabeza,fue una de las razones por la que la rubia decidio el empleo para empezar,queria ella misma saber la verdad o si solo eran rumones. La rubia bostezo enserio andaba cansada pero era una casa ajena,en casa de un chico que nisiquiera lo conocia aun.

_\- T-tu eres el que debe descanzar,despues de todo ti fuiste a trabajar y aun no has dormido-_ Dijo nerviosamente la chica quien tambien empezaba a bostazar. Jeremy era un gran chico por lo que ella veia,sin siquiera conocerla la abrigo en su casa y esta tratandola muy bien,ella se sentia agradecida por el, ella quiera hacer algo por el aunque nisiquiera lo conocia perfectamente.

-_Hey no hay problema,aun asi yo tengo el día libre mañana-_ el castaño checo la hora: 7:58 a.m tomo una manta y la dejo en el sofá,le hizo una seña a la adolescente para que lo siguiera. Abrio la puerta,era un pequeño dormitorio de color crema,tenia una cama,un armario,dos mesitas de noche cada una con sus lámparas. El cuarto a pesar de ser algo pequeño debia admitir que el castaño era muy ordenado,toda su ropa estaba guardada en los cajones y no habia nada tirado en el suelo.

_-Se que no es mucho,pero es todo lo tengo,espero que estes cómoda-_ El castaño dejo la pequeña maleta que había traido la rubia con ella en el suelo.

-_Agradezco tu amabilidad,pero yo no puedo dormir en tu cuarto,¿Dónde dormiras tu?-_Pregunto tímidamente la adolescente.

_\- Bueno y-yo dormire en el sófa,no hay problema en eso-_ Dijo el castaño seguido de otro de sus bostezos, la rubia se sintio mal por el solo hecho que por su culpa el tendría que dormir en el sófa,despues de varias suplicas de la rubia que fueron en vano,termino durmiendo en el cuarto de Jeremy.

_-Descanza Mitsuki-_ Le dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta.

_-¡Espera Jeremy!-_Dijo la rubia,Jeremy se detuvo.

-_¿Sucede algo?-_ El castaño pregunto preocupado.

_-No,es solo que gracias...p-por todo-_ La rubia realmente vio que Jeremy no era una mala persona, el se preocupaba por ella y siempre estaria para ella cuando le faltase algo. El castaño sonrio,realmente esas palabras llenaban su corazón de alegria, el no permitiria que nada le sucediese a la pequeña rubia.

_-No es nada,d-duerme bien Mitsuki-_ así respondio el castaño cerrando pa puerta de su cuarto,se dirigio a la sala,se acosto en el sófa y quedo profundamente dormido. Sin duda mañana seria un día largo y Mike y el se encargarian de enseñarle todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para que ella estuviese a salvo.

_**(Hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo,espero que les aya gustado :3 y nos vemos hasta la próxima,Cuidense y adios.**_

_**~ Saludos TheAkemi-san555 )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo tu historia...**_

_**(Hola a todos! :3 espero que se encuentren bien,bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo espero que lo disfruten.)**_

_**(P.D: Los guardías y animatronicos no me pertenecen,son de Scott,solo los oc's son mios)**_

_**(P.D 2:Perdonen la falta de ortografía,si me como palabras y las palabras fuertes.)**_

_Era de día,una pequeña luz del sol alumbro la cara de un aun adormilado castaño que se tallaba sus ojos. Miro la hora eran las 2:00 p.m, había dormido demasiado,despues de todo ayer habia sido muy confuso para el, lo unico que recordaba fue aquella chica que habia abrigado bajo su techo. -Gracias por todo..- esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, nunca antes alguien le habia dicho esas palabras a excepcion de Mike,pero el era un amigo suyo por mucho tiempo así que no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta... Hablando de aquella pequeña chica..¿Dondé se habia metido?.Posiblemente seguía dormida penso el castaño,pero ruidos de la cocina interrumpieron sus pensamientos... Espera ¿Ruidos?, se podía escuchar como ollas,sartenes y cazuelas caían al suelo. Rapidamente el castaño de paro del sofá,tomo una escoba que estaba en una esquina y fue a la cocina, según las noticas habia un asesino suelto, esperaba que con esto lo detendría pero para su alivio y sorpresa se tomo con una pequeña rubia arriba de una silla intentanto alcanzar la harina de la alacena, el castaño solo la escoba y camino lentamente hasta la pequeña, la rubia al oir un ruido se encontro con el castaño con una camisa blanca y en boxer,su cara se torno roja y simplemente se hecho a reir en la silla. El castaño no sabia que pasaba hasta que miro al refrigerador,noto su reflejo y se dio cuenta de que daba tanta gracia a la pequeña rubia, su cara se torno mas roja que un tomate._

_-Eh...Bu-buenos días Mitsuki...-dijo el castaño realmente nervioso y apenado._

_-Buenos días Jeremy! ¿Cuál era la prisa esta tarde?- dijo la rubia divertida con una sonrisa terminando de reise y volviendo su cara a la normalidad._

_-Y-yo creí que había un ladrón y que estaban en peligro- dijo nervioso y aun con la cara roja el castaño. Rapidamente la rubia se puso en seriedad y triste, ella no sabia que el se preocupaba por ella... El fue aun asi con un palo de escoba para protejerla,se sintio mal por averse reido de Jeremy, el despues de todo la habia acojido en su casa,el fue el unico que finalmente la habia aceptado y le dio un hogar verdadero._

_\- Y-yo losiento...no sabia que te preocuparías por eso,perdon por haberme burlado y haber hecho este desastre..._

_Jeremy pudo notar que la rubia intentaba no derramar lágrimas, se preocupo por ella y la abrazo. -No hay problema no era tu intención- le dijo dulcemente el castaño a la pequeña rubia mostrandole una hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Jeremy se dio se cuenta que seguía en ropa interior y rapidamente rompio el abrazo. _

_-Y-yo creo que debería cambiarme- dijo nervioso y sonjorado el castaño. La rubia simplemente rio un poco dandole una sonrisa al rubio asintiendo con la cabeza. Jeremy se fue a su habitación,saco unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros azul. Se sento en su cama y pudo oler un aroma, no era su colonia, el aroma era realmente dulce,agradable...olia a flores ... El castaño sonrio,termino de cambiarse y regreso de regreso a donde estaba la rubia intentando poner en su lugar los sartenes que ella había tirado. Jeremy era alto, demasiado para rubia, nisiquiera parada en una silla alcanzaba la bendita alacena. Jeremy rio un poco al verla intentado poner las ollas, la rubia salto en la silla para poder dejar la olla pero la silla se movio y ella cayo, creyo que iba a sentir el impacto de su caida con el duro suelo pero en eso se encontro con los brazos del castaño y una cara preocupada en su rostro. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño preocupado. La cara de la rubia era roja como la de un tomate, no sabia que decir,simplemente asintio con la cabeza y el castaño la dejo en el suelo._

_-S-segura que estas bien?, ¿No te duele algo?...- realmente habia preocupado al castaño, se sintio mal por el,otra vez por su culpa se habia preocupado por algo tan tonto como un simple moreton o un leve golpe en la pierna... - S-si yo.. Estoy bien, no era necesario que me atraparas, solo me ubiera dado un golpe leve- respondio algo fría la rubia. Jeremy la miro algo confundido,era la primera vez que le respondia asi, ¿se había enojado por su culpa? Vio como la rubia se levanto del suelo._

_-Ire a dar una vuelta afuera..m-me siento algo mareada- la rubia respondio todavia con algo de dureza y algo de tristeza se podía oir en su voz._

_-¿Iras sola?..¿No quieres que te acompañe?- respondio preocupado y nervioso el castaño. -No,gracias... Estare bien sola- la rubia le respondio rapidamente y salio por la puerta. El castaño se quedo mirando la puerta.. ¿Acaso le habia hecho algo malo? Sin duda estaba preocupado por la rubia,ahora que estaba aquel asesino aya afuera suelto el sentia que debia acompañarla,pero por su mirada y su voz queria estar sola.. El queria protegerla, no queria que nada le pasare a la rubia...¿Acaso el sentia algo por ella?.. Andaba confundido no sabia que hacer..simplemente volvio a la cocina y empezo a recojer lo que la rubia habia tumbado._

_Ella corria con lágrimas en sus ojos, no le importaba como iba vestida en estos momentos, queria estar sola,como siempre lo habia estado... Llego a un pequeño parque,se sento debajo de un gran árbol y enpezo a llorar. -¿Porque? ¿Porque?- se pregunta mil veces entre sollozos la pequeña rubia, siempre habia sido maltratada por todos, su padre le pegaba intensamente sin razón alguna, su madre quien era la unica que la protegía termino suicidandose a causa de su padre, siempre habia sido rechazada y nunca nadie se habia preocupado por ella o le habia dado afecto si es que ella recordaba, su pasado siempre la seguia como si apenas ubiese sido ayer. Deseaba que su madre estara con ella, la extrañaba mas que a nada en estos momentos, despues de tantos años una persona se preocuapda por ella, la cuidaba y le daba afecto. Jeremy aquel castaño amable,cuidadoso y lindo guardía de seguridad de una pizzeria que tenia varias historias acerca de muertes,desapariciones y más, quien la acepto en su casa sin siquiera conocerla, aquel hombre era todo para ella,estaba tan agradecida con el,pero no sabia como expresarle ese agradecimiento. Seguia llorando y sollozando... ¿Porque simplemente no la ignoraba como todos y la dejaba a su suerte. Queria a Jeremy mas que a ella misma... Queria estar con el, protegerlo, poder decirle sus sentimientos y su pasado pero apenas llevaba dos días con el,era muy pronto aun...debia esperar al momento indicado... Una voz algo sombría rompio sus pensamientos y sus sollozos,miro y se encontro con un joven de cabello negro palido,sus ojos eran grises con una mirada fría y traia ropa morada. La rubia pudo notar que aquel era sin duda mucho mas alto que Jeremy, aquel hombre hablo con una voz ronca y grave._

_-¿Oye pequeña estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?- el hombre de morado pregunto con su voz de intento preocupado. A la rubia se sorprendía de aquel hombre,por las noticias del asesino no mucho se animaban a salir..pero ella le respondio friamente. -Estoy bien, no tiene usted que preocuparse por nada- la rubia no confiaba en aquel hombre,le daba una mala espina estar cerca de el... El hombre de morado se sento alado suyo y la miro. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Pregunto el hombre de morado con su voz ronca... Estaba nerviosa,aquel hombre segun ella estaba demasiado cerca...muy cerca de ella se podría decir. - Y-yo soy Mit,suki...T-tu quien eres?- pregunto muy nerviosa la rubia intentabdo alejarse de aquel hombre. Con una sonrisa finjida aquel hombre respondio.. - Soy Vicent...oye es muy raro ver a una pequeña aqui afuera sola,ahora con lo del asesino suelto la gente no se anima a salir...- La rubia sin duda empezaba a sentirme cada vez mas asustada,queria salir huyendo de ahi pero eso seria nuy descortez de su parte..- Supongo que es porque me harte de estar encerrada eso es todo... ¿U-uted que hace aqui afuera?-pregunto la rubia que se paro del árbol y empezo a caminar a una banca..El hombre de morado la siguio hasta la banca y respondio - Bueno pues por ahora estoy trabajando,soy jardinero asi que solo pasaba asiendo mi trabajo, oye te vez algo tensa...- sonrio misteriosamente aquel hombre,sin duda ella ya queria irse... - No es nada, c-creo que es algo tarde y y-yo debería volver...- la chica se paro de la banca pero sintio unas manos firmes y duras en sus hombros volviendola a sentar y dandole un masaje en los hombros... -Oye vamos,quedate un poco más...¿Acaso tu novio te espera?- La rubia se estremecio al oir esa palabra, "novio"... Era una palabra que jamas habia saludo de su boca,tan solo oirla le daba mas nostalgia... - Tengo que volver, un amigo me espera y si no regreso se preocupara mucho- De hecho no sabia si realmente eran amigos ella y Jeremy,pero queria contestar todas las preguntas lo mas pronto posible. Debia admitir que aquel hombre daba buenos masajes,poco a poco se sentia menos nerviosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se sentia mas tranquila... Aquel hombre talvez no era tan malo... El hombre termino de darle el masaje y se despidio. -Fue un placer conocerte Mitsku..espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- sonrio el hombre de morado, la rubia rapidamente se levanto -E-el placer fue mio Vicent,gracias por el masaje y hasta pronto...- asi la pequeña rubia se alejo del lugar rapidamente._

_-Si,espero volver a encontrarnos pronto...- una sonrisa sadica se dibujo en el rostro de aquel hombre... Empezo a reir psicopatamente y volvio a sonreir... -Tan pequeña y debil... La presa perfecta,sin duda nos volveremos a ver pronto pequeña- Asi aquel hombre se alejo del lugar._

_La rubia seguia corriendo rapidamente, no sabia que direccion estaba tomando,de hecho no conocia nada por donde iba pasando, sin duda se habia perdido,estaba asustada pero solo quería llegar con Jeremy y descanzar... Ese hombre era demadiado misterioso para ella,sin darse cuenta cayó al suelo,se sobo la cabeza y se levanto. -Losiento mucho! No sabia por donde iba- la rubia miro como un hombre se ponia sus lentes y se incorporaba. -Oye no hay problema,fue solo un accidente- La rubia se le quedo mirando..espera acaso el... Si,el llevaba el uniforme que Mike y Jeremy utilizaban para el trabajo,lo que significaba que tambien trabajaba en Freddy's y que el era un guardía. El joven de pelo naranja rojizo rizado le extendio la mano para que se incorporara. - Soy Fritz Smith, ¿Como te llamas?- respondio el pelirrojo, la rubia se incorporo y respondio.- Soy Hare Mitsuki..oye tu...¿eres guardía de Freddy's?- el pelirrojo la miro y sonrio de mala gana. -Desgraciadamente si,pero soy guardía de día porque preguntas?... La rubia no podría estar mas feliz por oir eso._

_-¿Conoces a Jeremy Fitzgerald y sabes donde vive?- La rubia esperaba ansiosa un si de respuesta.. -Ah si Fitzgerald.. El guardía nocturno,si,lo conozco y se dondr vive...¿Porque la pregunta?... El pelirrojo empezaba a sentirse nervioso.._

_-Necesito que me lleves con el, mira por el momento estoy viviendo con el ,pero me perdi y no se cono volver... ¿Podrías llevarme porfavor?- La pequeña rubia miro asustada al pelirrojo,el pelirrojo no podía evitar decir que no,la cara asustada de la rubia se lo impedia. -Seguro no hay problema...- asi el pelirrojo y la rubia emprendieron su camino a la casa de Jeremy._

_**(Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida XD, espero que les haya gustado,por el momento estoy en exámenes por lo que tarde un poco en subir capítulo,bueno eso es todo cuidense,si tienen una recomendacion dejenla en los comentarios y nos leeremos despues.**_

_**~TheAkemi-san555)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Una noche fría. **_

_**Hola a todos: 3!, Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo, me tarde en subirlo porque andaba presentando (aparte mi papa me prometió que si me sacaba un diez por cada materia me daría 100 pesos, saque dos dieces nada más: v) Y aparte que solo tenía la historia pero no un buen título :/**_

_**Disclaimer: Los animatronicos ni los guardias son de mi propiedad son de Scott, sólo los oc`s son de mi propiedad.)**_

_**Notas de autor:¡Mii-cha gracias de verdad! Me alegra que te haya gustado: 3 y si es lo contrario de Hanna XD algo así:3,Perdonen las faltas de ortografías, si me comí palabras y las palabras fuertes :/**_

_**Ok ahora si comenzamos: 3...**_

* * *

Por la pequeña de sala de una casa de notaba un preocupado castaño caminando en círculos. Su conciencia le decía que algo no andaba bien, se había arrepentido de haber dejado a la pequeña rubia sola, para empezar el solo hecho que ella era nuevo en la ciudad y en segunda por el asesino que se hallaba suelto. La pequeña rubia había salido a las 3:00 p.m. ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que salió sin duda algo no andaba para nada bien, el castaño harto de su larga espera tomo una chaqueta de su perchero, el castaño estaba cerca de la puerta para finalmente salir por su pequeña rubia cuando alguien toco la puerta, el castaño no dudo ni dos segundos en abrirla y se encontró con el guardia de día Fritz quien traía cargando a sus brazos a la pequeña rubia inconsciente.

_-¡Mitsuki!-_ Grito preocupado el castaño tomando de los brazos de Fritz a los suyos a la pequeña rubia, rápidamente la dejo sobre su cama y regreso con pelirrojo pecoso que se hallaba muy confundido en la sala. Con la voz más calmada que pudo tener el castaño le pregunto a Fritz.

-_¿! QUE RAYOS LE PASO A MITSUKI_?!- Mal intento, si su grito no se oyó por todo el vecindario fácilmente hasta la pizzería lo escucho, estaba demasiado histérico, ¿acaso este hombre le había hecho daño?.

* * *

**FLASH-BLACK. **

_**El pelirrojo y la rubia iban caminado de regreso a la casa de Jeremy, un silencio reinaba entre los dos, el pelirrojo noto como la rubia iba caminando, tenía la cabeza abajo, daba pasos lentos se empezaba a balancear un poco. El pelirrojo cansado de tanto silencio hablo.**_

_**-Oye y dime porque rayos aceptaste este trabajo, ninguna persona en su sano juicio aceptaría este trabajo de mierda, amenos por una gran necesidad- Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono curioso y sorprendido. La rubia levanto la vista y simplemente siguió caminando, él no debía conocer sus intereses por querer trabajar en ese lugar, aparte si le decía que solo quería descubrir quién fue el que arruino la vida de unos indefensos niños que ahora son unos monstros mata guardias se burlaría de ella o le diría que está loca solo por eso. El pelirrojo suspiro, vio a la chica y siguió caminado.**_

_**-Bueno…. Entonces…. ¿desde cuándo conoces a Fitzgerald?...- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras seguía caminando, seguía esperando una respuesta de la chica pero nada, al voltearse se encontró con la pequeña rubia inconsciente en el suelo. El pelirrojo se alarmo, la cargo en sus brazos mientras la lluvia empezaba a descender de las grandes nubes negras del cielo y siguió rápidamente su camino a la casa de Jeremy.**_

* * *

_-Eso fue lo que paso… -_ respondió el pelirrojo algo molesto, el castaño ahora entendió todo, desde que Mitsuki había llegado no había comido nada por lo que supuso, la pequeña rubia apenas se disponía a hacerle a ella y a él el desayuno pero por alguna razón decidió salir... Jeremy quería saber que sentía, que pensaba…. Quería que ella confiara en él.

-Muchas gracias Fritz por haberla traído… l-lamento haberte gritado- Dijo muy apenado el castaño. Fritz lo miro y le dio una sonrisa. –Ni lo menciones es un placer ayudar, cuida más bien a tu chica- el pelirrojo respondió riendo mientras salía por la puerta, Jeremy se sonrojo un poco y volvió con la chica.

La lluvia no había cesado se había hecho más fuerte, eran las 11:30 p.m, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resonaban al impactarse con el techo de la casa. La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos se hallaba en una cama cobijada y alado de ella se encontraba su héroe…. Un castaño que se veía cansado y preocupado, la rubia se le quedo mirando por un momento… ¿Qué había pasado? Ella se estaba dirigiendo con el pelirrojo Fritz a su casa y era lo único que recordaba.

Vio como el castaño abrió los ojos y se halló con los ojos se la rubia que se ruborizo un poco al ver al castaño incorporándose, rápidamente el castaño abrazo delicadamente a la rubia.

-¡¿Estas bien?!, ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto preocupado el castaño mientras seguía abrazando con delicadeza a la rubia. –Quedaste inconsciente cuando venias con Fritz pero gracias a él ahora estas aquí…- El castaño miro la hora, 11:45… la rubia debía irse a trabajar pero él no quería, aun sentía que no estaba lista… se debía quedar y descansar talvez su frio jefe lo entendería.

_-Mitsuki… yo creo que por hoy deberías faltar a trabajar-_ Respondió con delicadeza el castaño, la rubia lo miro sorprendido. _–Estas débil…. T-tú no has comido nada desde que llegaste y en tu estado vulnerable ellos podrías matarte… No quiero perderte….-_ La rubia se separó de él, ahora entendía su preocupación… pero sería su primer día, y ella quería más que nada empezar de inmediato, sino iba seria despedida y no podría salvar a aquellas almas en pena y atrapar a quien arruino su felicidad.

_-Está bien Jeremy…. Me alegra que te preocupes por mí-_ La rubia se paró de la cama, agarro su linterna, se puso un cinto que tenía una pistola, municiones y pilas.

–_Pero puedo hacerlo sola, te prometo que llegare sana y salva, ¿de acuerdo?-_ Le dijo la rubia dándole una linda sonrisa. El castaño se paró y tomo su mano. –_P-promete que regresaras sana y salva- _El castaño sostenía su mano con mucha delicadeza sin soltarla._ – Lo prometo-_ así la rubia salió por la puerta dejando a Jeremy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras esperaba que su pequeña rubia regresara a salvo.

La rubia finalmente había llegado al establecimiento, era igual que como lo recordaba antes, sin más rodeos entro rápidamente a la oficina, miro una Tablet y empezó a checar las cámaras, todo estaba tranquilo, eran las 1:30 y seguía calmado, la pobre rubia se estaba empezando a aburrir. Una loca idea inundo su mente, agarro la Tablet y salió de la silla del escritorio, checo por la puerta y seguía igual se solitario. La chica empezó a checar las cámaras y noto que faltaba chica y foxy estaba saliendo. –Los estaba esperando- La rubia siguió viendo las cámaras hasta que escucho un sonido, checó por la luces y vio a chica que estaba por atacarla. –Tardaste en venir- Dijo formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

6:00 a.m. un muy preocupado Jeremy fue rápidamente corriendo hasta esa pizzería, entro y se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la oficina cuando la perrilla se movió y salió la pequeña rubia totalmente intacta. – ¡MITSUKI! ¡Estás bien!- El castaño abrazo a la rubia sin lastimarla. –N-no fue difícil…pude encargarme de t-todos…- La chica bostezo andaba cansada, Jeremy la dejo de abrazar, subieron al carro y se dirigían a casa de Jeremy.

_**(Acá está mi cuarto capítulo, pido disculpas por demorarme pero al fin lo subí :3 ,cuídense mucho y hasta la siguiente.**_

_**-Saludos TheAkemi-san555**_


	5. Extra

"_**Blood, and just blood."**_

_***N/A: Hola espero que se encuentren bien, sigo disculpándome por mi gran tardanza en subir los capítulos, no tengo escusa esta vez para ello, no tengo mucho que decir más sinceras disculpas y bueno aquí está el capítulo que lo disfruten.**_

_*** **__**ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA MUCHAS PALABRAS QUE PUEDEN SER DE MAL GUSTO Y OFENSIVAS ASI QUE PIDO DISCULPAS SI NO ESTAN ACOSTUBRADAS A ELLAS O LES SON DE MAL GUSTO**__**. **__**PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O SI ME HE COMIDO PALABRAS.**_

_***DISCLAIMER: DEBO ACLARAR QUE LOS GUARDIAS Y LOS ANIMATRONICOS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON DE SCOTT SOLO LOS OC´S ME PERTENECEN….**_

…

…

" _Es hora de empezar el show"_

…

_**\- ¿Vicent…Vicent? - …. – **__Como odiaba ser el menor de mi familia…. __**–Vicent…- **__Lo que más odiaba era mi estúpido hermanastro, como deseaba hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra…. __**–Sal de dondequiera que estés pequeño bastardo-…. **__Aunque debo agradecerle a esa gente que me dio el hogar…a la que se supone que debo llamar familia…. Su alta falta de ausencia en la casa me dio coraje para poder iniciar todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora… _

_Mi infancia no había sido tan buena, mis padres me abandonaron y tuve que quedarme con mi abuela, no puedo decir nada de esa mujer más que solo me dio un hogar y alimento, fuera de eso ella no está enterada de mi mera existencia. Cuando cumplí los 13 ella murió dejando solo, no paso mucho tiempo para que me llevasen a un orfanato donde una familia "de buen corazón" quiso adoptarme… creí que al fin sentiría el amor de una familia pero cuando estuve con ellos me di cuenta que esos deseos no son más que estúpidas cursilerías, ahí es donde me di cuenta de la realidad de nuestro mundo y como originó la tragedia…._

_**\- ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO IDIOTA! - **_Espeto un pre-adolescente mientras corría rápidamente por los pasillos de una vacía casa,

**\- ¡SOLO QUIERO JUGAR CON MI HERMANITO! - **Un adolescente iba detrás del menor con una máscara escondida detrás de él. El adolescente llego hasta el menor tumbándolo al suelo.

_**\- ¿Qué paso Vicent? ¿Dónde está mami y papi cuando los necesitas? -**_

– _**¡Ya déjame John! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Vete con tus estúpidos amigos! -**_ El menor respondió mientras una voz amenazante.

_**\- ¿Irme? ¡Pero si apenas está iniciando la diversión! - **_Rápidamente el adolescente se puso una máscara de zorro rojo mientras levanto al pre-adolescente por los aires y lo agarraba de la camisa.

_**\- ¡SALUDA A TU AMIGO FOXY! - **_ Dijo el adolescente mientras reía, el menor empezó a gruñir de furia mientras trataba de zafarse de aquel monstro.

_**\- ¡SUELTAME YA DE UNA VEZ ESTUPIDO! **_\- El menor intentaba golpear a su hermano y si la vida se lo permitía escapar con vida.__

_**\- ¡NADIE TE PODRA SALVARTE IDIOTA! SOLO ESTAMOS TU Y YO….- **_

El adolescente tiro a su hermano bruscamente al suelo mientras volvía a reír.

–**No eres más que otro error de esta humanidad… todo era mejor cuando tú no estabas… ¡ES POR ESO QUE TE DARE LA VIDA QUE DEBISTE TENER! - **El adolescente saco un cuchillo dispuesto a apuñalar al menor, pero él retuvo con todas sus fuerzas el cuchillo mientras intentaba alejarlo de su cuello.

**\- ¿Acaso crees que yo pedí mi existencia? ¿Crees que pedí estar con tu miserable familia? **El menor espeto mientras finalmente arrebato bruscamente el cuchillo del adolescente, empezó a reírse mientras ahora era el daba inicio a su infierno. El pre-adolescente empezó a acercar el cuchillo al pecho de su hermano mayor.

–**Todo lo que oigo de ustedes son más que estúpidas quejas, ustedes no hacen la excepción de este mundo de mierda-. **El menor apuñalo a su hermano en el estómago mientras este gritaba de dolor. **–Hasta pronto John espero verte a ti y a mis padres en el infierno-. **

_Lo último que recuerdo al momento de escapar por la ventana fue decir a mi hermano unas palabras que no me dieron importancia alguna, también pude ver como mi padre y mi madre llegaban a la casa por lo que tuve que moverme más rápido y salir huyendo de ese lugar. Al fin era libre de toda atadura de aquellas familias y personas sin sentimientos algunos. Iba a hacerlos pagar a todos, por todo…. Me aseguraría a todos de hacerlos sufrir._

_**-…..-**_

_**\- ¡PORFAVOR NO ME LASTIMES! ¡TE LO SUPLICO-! **_Una mujer gritaba mientras corría con toda la velocidad posible que sus piernas podrían permitirle, pero el joven quien estaba tras de ella ya la había acorralado en un callejón oscuro sin salida alguna.

– _**No debiste hacer eso preciosa…la pagaras caro…**_\- El joven la miro con asco, su miraba de miedo le recordaba a su pasado yo quien estaba seguro que nunca jamás se volvería a ver_**. **_

_**\- ¡SOLO MIRATE OTRA BASURA DE ESTE MUNDO … ¡No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que se debe tenerla siempre delante! Entonces la vida se hace más solemne, más importante, más fecunda y alegre. ¿Tienes alguna razón importante para seguir viviendo? ¿O solo la cobardía habla y suplica por ti? -**_

La mujer miraba con miedo al joven. –_**M-mis hijos… me necesitan debo estar ahí para ellos…. ¡Te lo suplico déjame estar con ellos! -**_

Las acidas lágrimas de la mujer caían al suelo mientras ella miraba a los ojos al joven, aquellos ojos en los que ella no podía ver ningún sentimiento, ni culpa, tristeza o compasión se presentaba en el… Solo una mirada fría. El joven rio sádicamente mientras ponía un cuchillo en el cuello de la chica.

_**\- ¡LO VEZ¡SOLO SIMPLES CURSIERIAS DE MIERDA¡TODO ESO ES BASURA QUE SE ACABARA Y JAMAS PERDURARA ¡- **_Dijo el joven mientras encajaba el cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer y seguía riendo sádicamente.

– _**Y no te preocupes por tus hijos, ellos hace horas que te han estado esperando…- **_

La mujer quedo en shock sin saber que decir o hacer.

_**-N-no…. ¡Ellos…! PERO ELLOS NO HICIERON NAD- El joven sin penarlo dos veces abrió su garganta mientras la sangre empezaba a chorrear.**_

– _**Lo único que llega con seguridad es la muerte. Y a ella no le gusta que le hagan esperar-. **_El joven volvió a abrir más su garganta mientras la sangre emanaba como un rio.

_**Hasta pronto Miranda…- **_La mujer seguía luchando y derramando lagrimas por su vida hasta que su cuerpo quedo sin movimiento alguno. El joven sonrió complacido mientras sacaba su cuchillo y lo pasaba por sus dedos.

_**-Jamás me canso de esto -…**_Aquello le encantaba, el solo mirar o ver aquel precioso líquido carmesí lo excitaba profundamente. Limpio con sumo cuidado el líquido con la prenda de la mujer y empezó a envolver el cuerpo en una bolsa negra plástica.

–_**Sabes muñeca fue una pena no haber jugado contigo, de la otra forma ni tu ni tus hijos hubiesen tenido este final… Pero que se le hace, todas siempre resisten, pero…. ¡AL FINAL TERMINAR GRITANDO MI NOMBRE COMO LAS PUTAS QUE SON! - **_Espeto entre risas el joven mientras terminaba de envolver el cuerpo de la mujer.__

_**-Aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba esa llamada de la policía, ya me había preocupado. Al final no fuiste tan estúpida como pensé…-**_

El joven sonrió mientras se subió la bolsa a su espalda.

_**-Bien hora de ir a "casa"-**_

Y dio camino a lo que él llamaba su "Dulce hogar".

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**\- ¡LO QUIERAS O NO LOS NIÑOS SE IRAN A VIVIR CONMIGO Y TENDRAN LOS ESTUDIOS Y CARRERAS QUE MERECEN! - **_Espeto molesto un adulto desde un teléfono celular.

_**\- ¡ELLOS YA NO TE PERTENECEN! ¡DEJASTE DE SER SU PADRE Y NO PERMITIRE QUE SE SEPAREN DE MI! Haz lo que quieras porque te aseguro que luchare por ellos Thomas…- **_La mujer espeto molesta.

_**\- ¡ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ MIRANDA! ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO NO PODRAS SEGUIR SUSTENTARLOS Y ELLOS VOLVERAN A ESTAR EN MIS MANOS Y TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO MUY CARO!-. **_Espeto el adulto mientras cuelga el teléfono. La mujer no le dio importancia y se dirigió a tomar su ruta de siempre a casa.

Pero había un joven quien había estado siguiendo a la mujer desde hace días e iba caminado sigilosamente detrás de ella. _**–Pobre damisela…. La vida le ha dado una gran desdicha…. Sería mejor darle un descanso de aquella agonía-.**_

La mujer quien se sintió observado giro su cabeza para ver si había alguien, pero al voltear quedo en shock al no ver nada. Así que siguió caminando con paso acelerado.

_**-"Debes controlarte Vicent…. Aun necesitas jugar un poco con ella… luego de eso podremos continuar con la diversión"-**__. _

El camino seguía mientras Vicent seguía cada vez más cerca a la mujer a lo que esto la incomodaba. __La mujer aceleraba el paso mientras el joven también lo hacía, y cuando ella lo reducía el hacia lo mismo. La mujer tropezó esperando ser estampada en el suelo, pero en su lugar fue atrapada con unos brazos morenos y duros.

–_**Vaya muñeca parece que hoy estas de suerte…- **_Espeto el joven mientras tenía en sus brazos a la mujer.

– _**¿Q-quien es usted y cuál era su propósito al estarme siguiendo? - **_Espeto molesta la mujer mientras esta intentaba zafarse del agarre del joven.

–_**Oh… Y yo que pensaba que mi plan había funcionado- **_El joven ronroneo y empezó a pegar sus labios a los de la mujer_**. **_

_**\- ¡ESTAS ENFERMO MANIATICO! -. **_La mujer le dio una cachetada al joven mientras se zafaba de su agarre y empezaba a correr. __

–_**Mala elección preciosa… Pudiste haberlo disfrutado, pero supongo que tendré que seguir con el objetivo real…- **_El joven empezó a reír maniáticamente mientras iba tras de la mujer.

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

_¡Oh que bellos recuerdos! Pero uno en especial, que me dio el coraje para iniciar la condenación._

…

…

…

_**\- ¡¿Quién fue el de la idea ridícula de seguir a un conejo botarga o lo que sea?!- **_Espeto molesto un chico pelinegro de ojos violeta mientras iba tomado de la mano de una niña rubia de ojos con el mismo color de ojos.

– _**¡AMI NI ME MIREN QUE EL DE LA IDEA FUE FEITAN! - **_Le respondió igual molesto un chico castaño.

–_**W-William…t-tengo miedo…- **_Respondió la chica rubia mientras seguía tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

–_**Chicos será mejor regresar…. a Clara y a mí no nos gusta esto- **_Un chico rubio dijo tímido mientras empezaba a dar marcha atrás.

–_**Ni lo pienses "Principito", esta cosa- **_Dijo apuntando a la botarga que estaba caminando delante ellos. _**–Nos podrá traer a un lugar más divertido que este-. **_Respondió el chico pelirrojo mientras tomaba firmemente la mano del rubio.

–_**Feitan-. **_Espeto un castaño_**. - Ya es suficiente –. **_Al parecer era el mayor del grupo.

_**-El de todas puede hacer lo que quiera, es su cumpleaños y solo quiere estar con su hermana, déjalo ir-. **_Dijo severamente el castaño.

–_**Gracias Freddy…- **_Dijo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa y se disponía a dar la media vuelta corriendo de ese lugar.

–_**No es nada Taiyô …- **_Dijo el castaño mientras lo veía separarse del grupo.

–_**Siempre es el más débil de equipo-. **_Dijo molesto el chico pelirrojo.

–_**Ya déjalo Feitan después de todo ellos han sufrido lo mismo que nosotros…- **_Dijo la niña rubia mientras todos volteaban a ver a William quien tenía la cabeza baja.

–_**No sé porque sigues recordándolos, ya incluso debiste haberlo superado- **_Respondió molesto el pelirrojo.

–_**Y además me largo de aquí, todo esto me ha hartado-. **_El pelirrojo estaba por irse cuando sintió un agarre firme. Temeroso giro su cabeza para con la botarga mientras este le sonreía falsamente.

– _**¿A dónde vas pequeño? No debes separarte o te perderás…-. **_Dijo esto mientras podía ver en el grupo como faltaba un niño…

_\- "Mierda maldito mocoso has escapado."-__**. **_La botarga solo gruño es voz baja mientras abría la puerta de un cuarto y metía a la fuerza a todos los niños_**. **_

_**\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de animal**_?!-. Dijo furioso el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, pero no había respuesta.

_**-Esto no me gusta nada Freddy…- **_Dijo la rubia mientras lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

_**-Ni a mí tampoco Clara. - **_Dijo el castaño mientras todos miraban temerosos la puerta.

"_Qué pena para ustedes miserables criaturas, pero hoy su tiempo ha sido contado…"_

_**\- "Siempre tienes que ser TU. Maldito mocoso, ¿dónde podrás estas?"-**_

La botarga iba refunfuñando mientras buscaba realmente molesto al pequeño rubio. Al cruzar por el pasillo de los videojuegos pudo apreciar como el menor hablaba con una adolescente, tenían un poco de similitud, excepto que esta se podría ver muy pálida, tenía ojeras en los ojos y unos labios rosa que parecían habérseles acabado su color, a comparación con el quien simplemente reflejaba pureza y felicidad total.

_**-Está bien que puedas ir a jugar, solo no te alejes mucho Taiyô…- Dijo monótonamente la adolescente mientras miraba con sus ojos azules claros al menor. **_

–_**P-pero yo quería que fueses a jugar conmigo…- **_Dijo con cierta aura de tristeza el menor. La adolescente siguió mirándolo y le dio una muy apenas visible sonrisa.

–_**Es tu cumpleaños, no el mío, así que solo disfrútalo, prometo no moverme de aquí y vigilarte-. **_El menor simplemente asintió mientras iba se iba de las mesas y se dirigía de nuevo a los juegos. La botarga no perdió tiempo y se acercó hasta el menor.

_**\- ¡Mira al fin te encuentro pequeño! -. **_Dijo con una sonrisa falta el conejo. El menor se quedó congelado al verlo y simplemente se limitó a asentirle.

–_**Tus amigos y yo te estamos esperando, ¿No vienes? -. **_El menor seguía mirándolo con miedo mientras intentaba articular la respuesta en su boca y negaba con la cabeza.

–_**L-lo siento Se-señor, pero h-hoy es mi cumpleaños y q-quería pasarlo con e-ella...-**_

El conejo acaricio su cabeza mientras lo hacía voltear hacia su hermana.

–_**No te preocupes por ella, después de será una "visita rápida-.**_

El menor volteó dudoso hacia su hermana sentada con la cabeza baja en la mesa, soltó suspiro mientras seguía escuchándolo.

–_**Aparte solo será un momento, luego podrás volver con tu muy "linda" hermana-.**_

"Oh y vaya que lo era… Tan fría y débil que se veía. Era perfecta para ser mi próxima presa…"

El menor se estremeció al oírlo decirle aquello, pero asintió mientras se alejaba del lugar y seguía al conejo.

"Aún recuerdo sus desesperados gritos…Lastimas que no les sirvió de nada…"

…

…

…

_**\- ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ DEJANOS SALIR DE AQUÍ CONEJO DEL DEMONIO! - **_El pelirrojo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

–_**Para ya Feitan es obvio que nunca funcionara…-. **_Dijo el castaño mientras veía como la rubia lloraba en un rincón y era consolada por el chico de ojos violetas.

El sonido de una manija abriéndose hizo que todos voltearan esperanzado a la puerta, pero sus rostros cambiaron a miedo cuando se encontraron a la botarga cargando con el rubio en sus manos sin ojos y chorreando sangre.

– _**¡Taiyô! -. **_Dijo la rubia mientras iba con su amigo. El líquido carmesí caía por sus antes preciosos ojos azules y claros como el agua, quien fue tirado brutalmente al suelo.

–_**¡QUE RAYOS QUIERES DE NOSOTROS MOUSTRO! -. **_Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al conejo y este empezaba a reír maniáticamente y se quitaba la máscara dejando revelar un joven de ojos grises, cabello morado y piel morena, este se empezaba a acerca al pelirrojo mientras sacaba un cuchillo detrás de su espalda.

–_**¿Qué quiero de ustedes? Muy sencillo… ¡Su exterminación! -. **_El joven empuño el cuchillo, pero este fue atravesado en el cuerpo del niño de ojos violetas mientras también caía sin vida en el piso.

_**\- ¡WI- WIILLIAM! **_-. El pelirrojo y el castaño dijeron mientras que la rubia seguía dando socorro al rubio. Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras veía en el suelo el cuerpo de su hermanastro.__

–_**Qué lindo acto de sincera amistad, lástima que no valió de pena-. **_El joven agarro al pelirrojo estampándolo contra la pared. Termino por darle el tiro de gracia mientras lo aventaba en una caja de clavos y quedaba sin vida en el suelo.

El castaño tomo valor y le lanzo una caja al joven mientras este fue corriendo para socorrer el cuerpo del chico de ojos morado y acercándolo a la rubia.

– _**¡Clara tu escapa con Taiyô, talvez aún resista! ¡Yo me quedare distrayendo a este maniático!**_ -. El castaño tomo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y el chico de ojos violetas mientras los intentaba cargar y llegar con éxito a la puerta.__

_**\- ¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS BASTARDO!? ¡ESTA SI ME LA PAGARAS! -. **_El joven al ver como la rubia escapaba con el rubio gruño, tomo su arma del suelo y atravesaba al castaño.

_**-Descansa en paz pequeño "héroe"-. **_Y así el joven desapareció de aquel cuarto.

…

…

…

Clara corría como podía con el cuerpo del rubio quien aún respiraba con gran dificultad. Simplemente quería que todo este fuese un mal sueño y pudiese despertar en su cuarto, con su dulce cama y ser levantada por la sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos de su querido hermanastro. Las lágrimas seguían emanando como fuentes de sus ojos, ella creía, debía haber alguna esperanza. Pero sintió como todo empezó a ponerse en cámara lenta, ella caía al suelo, sangre brotaba de su pecho y podía ver como Freddy gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, se apoyaba con sus últimas fuerzas a la puerta.

– _**Taiyô… ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! **_-. El castaño fue atravesado por otra arma y así su cuerpo caía una vez más esta vez sin señales de vida.

El joven reía maniáticamente, Taiyô empezó a arrastrarse como su condición se lo permitiese al ruido que podía escuchar a unos pocos metros de él. El solo escucho el grito de la rubia y la risa de este, las alarmas del establecimiento también empezaron a sonar y entonces el grito de niños y adultos asustados evacuando el lugar. Todo parecía haberse acabado, todo fue su culpa en primer lugar por haberle insistido a su hermana ir a ese endemoniado lugar. Solo desea poder despedirse de ella una vez más mientras seguía arrastrándose por el suelo.

…

…

…

_**\- ¡Taiyô ¡- **_Gritaba desesperadamente la adolescente mientras podía ver como luces rojas centellaban y gente gritaba y evacuaba el lugar.

_**\- ¡Por favor señor que el este bien! -. **_Repetía incesantemente la adolescente mientras entraba corriendo por un pasillo del establecimiento, podía oír gritos de una pequeña infanta llorando y suplicando por su vida, siguió avanzando rápidamente mientras veía toda la escena del crimen frente a sus ojos. El cuerpo de un niño castaño a lo lejos de una puerta derrumbado sin vida, de ese mismo cuarto un líquido carmesí rojo intenso brotando como un mar desde el suelo, aquella niña de quien había escuchado los gritos siendo torturada por un joven vestido de botarga dorada y frente a ella el cuerpo de su querido hermano menor.

Sus lágrimas empezaban a salir mientras se tapaba con sus manos su boca…. Su pequeña "Luz", el único por el que ella seguía con su miserable vida, estaba ahí en el suelo. Sus hermosos ojos azules cristal habían sido arrancados de su bello rostro, su piel llena de color, ahora pálida como la de ella estaba manchada con sangre, al igual de su cabello dorado como el Sol. Ella simplemente cayó al suelo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano aún con vida.

_**-Taiyô…por favor no me dejes tú también…-. **_Decía la adolescente mientras lloraba incesantemente.

–_**Vete…a-antes de que el también venga por ti-. **_Respondió el menor mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de la adolescente.

_**\- ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE AQUÍ! ¡TIENE QUE HABER UNA MANERA! -. **_Grito la adolescente

_**\- ¡MITSUKI! …Ya no hay tiempo…Ve si mí y huye, está bien…-. **_

La adolescente se levantaba mientras deja el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo y se dispone a correr por su vida.

–_**Mitsuki te quiero…-**_

–_**Y yo a ti Taiyô…- **_

Y así la adolescente corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras abandonaba aquel trágico lugar_**.**_

…

…

…

El joven llego hasta el rubio, este puso su pie en su cuello mientras dejaba de reír y salía un gruñido feroz de sus labios.

_**\- ¡MALNACIDO HAS DEJADO UN TESTIGO! -. **_El joven empezaba a aplastar más y más su cuello con su pie, este solo gemía de dolor y se retorcía hasta quedar el cuerpo sin vida.

–_**Pero no te preocupes… esto no ha terminado me la volveré a encontrar y me asegurare de haber terminado el trabajo bien esta vez-. **_Dicho esto, simplemente volvía a reír maniáticamente mientras el establecimiento fue llenado de policías y militares, pero ya era tarde, el asesino escapo con el cuerpo de las victimas sin dejar rastro ni huella.

…

…

…

"_No he olvidado la promesa que dije. La he encontrado y al fin lograre hacer el trabajo como es debido. Tendré el final que siempre quise y ya nada más se interpondrá en mi camino"_

El joven reía maniáticamente mientras admiraba colgado el cuerpo de su reciente víctima y abandonaba su habitación.

_***N/A: Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Les mando un abrazo más grande, cuídense mucho.**_

_**-Saludos TheAkemi-san555. ***_


End file.
